Crimson Hoof (Heroes)
The Crimson Hoof are a faction of ponies that control a several towns, spread out across a large area. Overview The Crimson Hoof are a large organisation of ponies that control several towns within Caledonia. Their territory is set close to the Equestria/Caledonian borders. The Crimson Hoof control several towns inside their territory, these towns provide the ponies that make up the bulk of the Crimson Hoof's fighters/soldiers. Crimson Hoof territory is protected by the its soldiers, who eliminate hostile threats and trader cravans that refuse to pay protection fees/tolls when travelling through their lands. Stable 42 is used by the Crimson Hoof as a base of operations. They are led by a single leader who then delegates other tasks and responsibilities to his underlings. Establishing control early is important for leaders of the Crimson Hoof, as any sign of weakness will be used against them if possible. Ponies that prove themselves useful or valuable to the Crimson Hoof are known to be rewarded, one such example is the PipBuck given to Wildfire. The Crimson Hoof are effective fighters and are masters of stealth and sneak attacks. They have managed to ambush Hired Gun on two occassions that she went to Bridle Hope. They also eagerly acquire and make use of any new assets they can get their hooves on, like power armor from dead Steel Rangers or experienced mercenaries, such as High Stakes. History Several years ago, leadership of the Crimson Hoof switched to the pony, Smooth Tongue. Smooth wasn't the most intimidating pony, nor the best fighter, but he did command excellent charisma. Smooth murdered Mayor Mare when he was in Marefort to claim a cache of Star Metal bullets. The Crimson Hoof have controlled settlements like Marefort for years. Their tight grip on their territory provides security for its population at the cost of stifling potential economic growth with the heavy control on trade. Silver Storm assaults the Crimson Hoof base at Stable 42, in a bid to rescue her brother Meadow. After revealing Meadow, now Summer Silk is willingly working for the Crimson Hoof, Smooth Tongue tries to convince her to join him, but she instead injures him and escapes the stable whilst also heavily injured. The Crimson Hoof are forced to put down a rebellion in Silver Storm's hometown of Marefort, killing several of the towns mares. Later the Crimson Hoof begin expanding their territory and attempt to capture the populace of the town of Bridle Hope. Silver Storm, now Hired Gun returns to Bridle Hope to negotiate a deal for Mr. House. The Crimson Hoof's leader, Silver Tongue, still alive much to Hired's confusion and anger, meets with Hired and her companions. He has Hired negotiate with Bridle Hope's populace for their peaceful surrender in return for the deal Mr. House wants. Hired instead, helps the townsponies escape, with the help of two former Raiders she met near the start of her journey, PinPrick and Spitshine. Hired also rescues Mr. House's agent, High Stakes and despite a cryptic warning from her brother, tries to kill Smooth Tongue, only to be shot in the back of the head, by High Stakes who has been convinced to join the Crimson Hoof. High Stakes and Smooth Tongue work out a deal that will allow trade caravans to pass through Bridle Hope and into Caledonia for free, just as Mr. House desired. The Crimson Hoof sell Hired to the Dise contingent of Steel Rangers, who need her PipBuck to access the pre-war facilities, built by Wallkirk at Timber. Hired Gun escapes the rangers and returns to Bridle Hope to finish the negotitaions for House. She meets her brother, who is now the mayor of Bridle Hope. Meadow delivers the terms, conditions and confirmation of a succesful deal between House and the Crimson Hoof, High Stakes last action before leaving with Smooth Tongue. The Steel Rangers that Hired escaped, tracked Hired Gun's PipBuck signal to Bridle Hope, but are eliminated by the combined force of Hired Gun and the Crimson Hoof, since they will wipe out the town if they discover Bridle Hope tried to let Hired Gun escape. Meadow plans to spin the costly victory into a story about defeating a superior foe with inferior equipment and asks Hired to leave before his subordinates take their anger out on her, for the loss of several Crimson Hoof soldiers. Hired Gun departs, but gives Meadow the location of a weapons cache and production facility inside the Timber facility as well as the location of the secret entrance to that particular part of the facility. Traits Culture Technology Notes & Trivia Controlled Towns It has been stated that they control 15 towns, named towns so far include. *Marefort *Bridle Hope *Stallionguard Category:Factions Category:Factions (Heroes)